A New Authoress And Pranks
by Sapphire Angels Devil
Summary: COMPLETE! What will happen when a new writter comes to present herelf but decides to create some chaos and madness insted... Probably this
1. HELLO BLADEBREACKERS!

**A new authoress and pranks.**

"Hello and welcome to my first fan fiction here. In this fic I am going to introduce myself to the Bladebreakers and I will make sure that they will remember me.

Like every TV chef you ever have seen on TV I have prepared everything in detail and all you have to do is to get a really comfy chair, grab some chips or anything ells that is chewable and enjoy."

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own anything someone ells already own in this fic like the Bladebreakers, but I do own my OC's.

**

* * *

**

HELLO BLADE BREAKERS!

"It's a perfectly normal day outside Tyson's dojo and the time is", grabs a big clock shaped like a muffin, "6 am. Like you all can see", zooms with the camera, "I have put up some traps and stuff for the guys and Hilary of course." (A/N It's season 2 V-force you know and they all live with Ty and his grandpa). "But now I think we should move on to the kitchen."

"Okay I am now hiding in the ceiling over the kitchen and to all the other people reading this I must say this warning.

DON'T YOU EVER HIDE IN A CEILING IT'S FILTHY AND YOU DON'T HAVE ANY ROOM FOR YOUR LEGS. Anyway look."

Takes the camera and zooms in.

Ray enters the room and sleepy as he is he doesn't notice the trap I put over the fridge. And he walks to it and… A loud thud is heard followed by a scream.

"TYSON, MAX WERE ARE YOU. I AM SO GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" The very upset Neko-jin screams then he storms out to find his victims, good thing I put a camera in there to.

Meantime Sapphire Angels Devil (me) almost dies because of all the laughs.

"Oh that was so fun. Most look at it again." I rewind the tape and watch it again.

Ray goes to the fridge and when he opens it all the milk falls and lands on him, then the chain reaction starts and the tread I tied to the handle makes the flour fall all over him and since I thought. Hey all you need now is eggs and you can make a big pancake so, I also got some eggs to fall down on his head. Now all you can see is a really pissed of neko-jin covered in all the stuff you need to make a pancake screaming at the ones he think is responsible for all the mess in the kitchen. End of the tape.

Max voice can be heard and he sound really worried "Ray what's wrong and why are you covered in gook, and why are you looking at us like that?"

"I got to see this."

I take up the little LCD screen from my pocket and then pick my tiny little remote control and switch channel to the room they all are in.

Meanwhile in the sleeping room

Kai is leaning against the wall looking at Max and Tyson who desperately tries to run away from the really, and I mean REALLY pissed of longhaired Chinese boy.  
"Ahh Ray it wasn't us I promise we had nothing to do with you're pancake hair." Tyson screams when he ducks so ray can't get him but grabbing his collar.  
"No and even if it was us didn't you think we would do that to Kai not you." Max then say to try and help both him and Tyson out of the mess

Ray is still angry and won't listen to them so the chase goes on till he finally got them and then he… Well you can guess can't you?

Meanwhile I have moved from the ceiling because I thought, a bit too late but still, that it was better to watch from my high-tech spy room with many big TV-screens taping everything, for future reference.

"Why didn't I think of this before I got up in the ceiling I think I saw a big rat there."

"Maybe because you are stupid."

"I am not stupid were are you?"

"Right here."  
"Ah it's you Kat" (short for Katharina and by the way she is one of my OC's She is like a normal person but sometimes she gets a bit dark in her mood).  
"And I am just the way you created me so don't blame me for my bad habits and besides it was your idea to do this not mine."  
"Yeah, yeah on with this fic, oh look Kai is moving, and yes he goes out. Did you prepare the trap?"  
"Of course, what did you expect from me and as a bonus I also tied up little Tiilia and I can tell you she wasn't too happy about it."

(Another of my OC's she is kind of like Max but a bit worse on the hyperness side and she just adores Kat like she was her elder sister or something, and that sometimes makes Kat uumm frustrated)  
"And it was easy actually" Kat continues "I mean come on all I had to do was shoving them a picture of him, point out the direction and watch out so I didn't got crushed, when they ran away."

"Good, _evil laugh_. Muhahahahhahahhahahahhahahahahahhahahahahha"

* * *

What is going to happen to Kai what more have I in mind for the Bladebreaker and do you want to join the madness so I can replace Kat with you.  
Kat: No they don't want you to kick me out, they want to see what I am going to do with Tiilia and they also wants to know who your third OC is.

Me: You don't know that. RR. And if you have pranks give it to me and I might add it in.

Remember folks this is my first fan fiction so no flamies or admins kicking this story out okkie.  
Bye for now _Sapphire Angels Devil._  
Ps. Got deleted but was complete don't need any pranks but I did not want to change the end. Ds


	2. Let The Fun Begin

Hello and welcome to chapter 2 in A NEW AUTHORESS AND PRANKS and now I am going to describe my two OC's to you.

Kat: But start then.

Me: Alright, I will.

Ps. You don't have to read it if you don't want to but I just wrote it so you would know how the looked like. Ds

Kat, short for Katharina, she is as tall as Ray is, she has black hair witch she keeps in two ponytails one each side of her head. The hair in the ponytails is a bit spiky and she has some hair going out in her face in a bang, plus one at each side of her head, and she has hazelnut brown eyes.

She wears black pants and has a dark blue top that fits with them. She always wears a necklace and that thing is the most important thing in her life so a great tip if you want to get her mad is to take it.

Me: But I am not recommending it. Next we have.

Tiilia, she is a little bit longer then Kenny so you can say she is short. She can transform and become a cat whenever she wants to. She has ocean blue eyes and long blond hair and in my original drawings she also has catears but in this fanfiction she has normal human ears.

Tiilia usually wears a white sweater and green pants. She is very happy all the time but she is still serious and loves to joke around. She sees Kat like an elder sister.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Let the fun begin**

When we last saw the team. Ray was mad, Tyson Max was injured and Kai went out the door but what will he find there? Dum dum dum…

Kai walks out from the dojo only to fall into a giant hole someone had dug outside the front door and in the hole was kai's biggest nightmare.

"HI KAI!" All the fangirls scream.

O.O (Kai's look onhis face)

"I want his scarf!" Fangirl 1 screams.

"No I saw it first it's mine!" Fang 2 screams back.

"You can have his shoe!"

"What! I don't want his shoe I want his scarf!"

"But now it's mine!"

The rest of the fangirls screams "Noooooooo…"

Meanwhile Kai is trying to escape from the hole of Fangirl. But smart as I am.

"You're kidding right." Kat says and looks at me with a cooked eyebrow.

"No why do you ask."  
"Nothing"

I glare at her to make her shut up.

"As I was saying. Smart as I am having Tiilia at the hole and her only job is to shout to the fangirls when Kai tries to escape."

"Do you think she can remember to do it."

"Dunno. But we can bet."

"Okay, flashing 10 dollar, I think she don't remember what she is suppose to do."  
"And I think she is going to hug Kai and steal his shoes then she is going to eat them."

O.O "What!"

"Nothing, so is it a bet?"

"It is a bet."

"Good."

Back at the hole whit crazy fangirls.

Kai has finally manage to crawl out of the hole when.

"Hey girls he is getting away." A voice we have not heard before says.

The fangirls stops their fight over Kai who is not even there to look around before they scream all at the same time. "Huh, what? Wait Kai."

The crazy fangirls starts to run after Kai who runs away with clothes who now is very ummm, what is the word oh yeah shredded.

I look at Kat before I speak "Looks like we both lost."

"Yeah."

"Sorry I'm late but now I'm here."  
"It's okay Sinja better late then never."

"Oh yeah and Kat."

"Yeah."

"I found something I think belongs to you."

"What?"

"Only this." Sinja takes a step to the right and behind her is, yeah you guessed right it's Tiilia.

"Hi Kat why did you tie me to a pole?" _Teary eyes._ "Don't you like me anymore?"

O.O "Ops I think I forgot her."

"You think." I say and stands in the typical Kai pose.

(Well no more chit chat lets see what the rest of the gang is up to)

Ray is up taking a shower to get all the pancake stuff out of his hair and Tyson and Max is trying to figure out who did it.

"I didn't do it did you?" Max says and looks at Tyson.

"Nope."

"But who did it then."

"All I know is that I'm starting to get hungry."

"Well we could eat…"

And faster than you can say X-mas Tyson hade already ran away to the kitchen.

"… Breakfast." Max continues his sentence.

In the Kitchen

Tyson looks around the kitchen "I'm starving what should we have.

(In the high-tech TV room am I sitting and saying this) "Please take the cereals, please take the cereals."

"Cereals." Max then says.

"Yes (raises fist in victory)."

They take the cereals and prepare their meal but what they don't know is that I have done more things in the kitchen then just Ray's pancake hair.

* * *

Stay tuned for more and in the next chappie I'm going to describe Sinja for you. Please RR.

Sinja: Yeah please do, she really needs some reviews.

Tiilia: Bye _big scary smile._

Me: Okay now you are starting to scare me. ¨-¨ Bye -.


	3. Hey Watts Wrong With The Food?

Hi and welcome to chapter 3.  
I got to tell you guys that this story well I made it up in about 3 sek so if it isn't so good I blame it all on that but seriously I really need prank tips because my head is totally empty but now meet Sinja.

Sinja she is like a normal person but a bit clumsy and she always follows her instincts. She has chocolate brown eyes and her hair is. Okay this is complicated but her we go. Her hair is like orange red and if we take Tyson's hairstyle and work with that I can say that her ponytail is like Salimas but it's shorter and a little bit pointier. And she has a curly bang in front of her face.

She has beige pants and her t-shirt is white with a Chinese sign as a print. The t-shirt is armless. Sinja was my first OC and that's why I am going to use her much in all my ficci's except for my Sing Along Songs story.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

_Hey watts wrong with the food?_

Summary: Okay when we last saw the guys they were going to have some breakfast.  
Max went to go get the milk and was tiptoeing over the mess Ray or actually I had caused. When Tyson took the cereal box, some bowls and spoons. But we all know Tyson so lets say he didn't want to wait on the milk he just took the cereal box opened his month and eat almost all the cereals.

I looked at the screen and said "Come on Tyson not even you can eat that without…"  
"Gaahhh!" Tyson screamed and you cold almost see fire coming from his throat.  
"I thought so."  
"Tyson what's wrong?" Max asked and looked at his friend who looked like he had some fire in his throat. But before he can get an answer from Tyson, the blue haired boy starts to run to his American friend, but in the shape he is in well, we can say that he forgot Rays little pancake accident.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tyson screamed and trip, slide and strike. Tyson and Max are now on the floor rolling around in the mess. Max is trying to get up but all Tyson wants is the milk that is in Max grip.

Still having a serious look on my face but almost losing it, am I looking at the scene and says. "Good Tyson take the milk that's good."  
"What exactly did you do with the cereals?" Sinja asked me with a curious look on her face.  
"Well technically what Tyson ate was not cereals it was just paper who hade took a bath in spices."

"And what's wrong with the milk?" Kat asked and looked at me.  
"Nothing special."  
Tiilia jumped up and down before she said. "She held some Tabasco in it."  
"How much?" Kat asked and glared at me.

"Only five…" I started  
"Drops?"  
"Bottles."  
Sinja Kat: O.O  
Sinja gasped before she talked. "That's what I call hot."  
"What, you can't be serious I ate that all the time and it's yummy." Tiilia said and looked like she did not understand why we thought that was hot.  
"What? Kat I told you that she is your responsibility and you feed her with that."  
"What?" Kat said and shrugged before she continued to answer on my question. "I haven't feed her in days it's got to be someone ells."  
"But…" And before I could continue my sentence saw Sinja something.  
"Look Tyson got the milk."

And instantly all the eyes are back on the monitor, not literally but you understand right?

"Hey you could have saved some milk for me to." Max said and glared at the boy who had gulped all the milk in one second when he got it.

And right in that second Kai is back.

Tiilia: Five  
Kat: Four  
Sinja: Three  
Me: Two  
Tiilia, Sinja Kat: One  
Me: Incoming.

And Then Tyson starts to breath fire and since Kai are in the way.  
"Hey do anyone want some roosted Kai." I said and smiled  
Kat hold her hand in front of her face "No thanks"  
Sinja laughed "I pass"  
"Sure" Tiilia said and looked like she was serious.  
S, K Me: O.O  
"You are weird." I said and backed away from my crazy OC.  
"What? Can't you guys take a joke "

* * *

Me: Okay that's all for now but review what punishment you think Ty should get. Bye.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's and me and this is for the whole story, just because I forgot to do one in the first chappie. Please RR and all who review gets… um a picture of the roosted Kai and a picture of Ray in all his pancakieness.

Sinja: Saph I don't think that pancakieness is an actual word.  
Me: This is my ficcy and I decide if pancakieness is a word. Bye - Remember to RR.


	4. Fire And Water

_**A New Authoress And Pranks**_

**_Chapter 4  
Fire and Water_**

In the last episode Ray is still in the shower, Max have pancake on him to, Tyson burned Kai and Kai is mad at him.

"Ttttttttttttyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn!"  
"Water I need water." Tyson says and starts to crawl to the sink so he can get some water, but is stopped by Kai.

"I have been torn apart by crazy fangirls, hunt through the whole town, lost my scarf to a crazy girl called Evezzz (-), and now this. Tyson you are so going to pay for this."  
"Please water."  
"You want water okay I am going to give you water."

Kai walks outside and after a while he comes back with a hose.

"This could be interesting." I say and munch on some chips

When Kai comes back he takes the hose and puts it in Tyson's mouth and then he runs outside to turn on the water then, he runs back to se the show.

"Good thing I thought about that to," I say and smiles.

"And what did you do to the hose," Kat says and glares at me

"Hey don't you touch my fiancé."

"Who?" I ask Tiilia with a confused look on my face."

"The hose of course."

"Kat can you please hold her."

"Whatever." But Kat walks to Tiilia and grabs her so she can't move.

"Tiilia first I have to say this your fiancé is not a living thing, second you are only thirteen years old you are to young and last I did do something with the hose. I change the water in it so now the water Tyson is going to drink is saltwater."

"No, you have killed my beloved one, Hosie."

"I think you can let go now Kat."

"Good." Kat drops Tiilia and walks away.

Tiilia whispers "Did I do my part well?"

"Ssscchh they can still her you."

"Oopps."

Kat sighs and shakes her head.

"Where is Kai?"

"Maybe he got away," Fang 3 says and looks at Fangirl 1.

"No. And I still wanted a lock from his hair," Fang 2 says and does a hand motion.

"Me to." Fang 1879 says and looks sad.

(A/N Kai has many fangirls out there my only problem with this is. How did they fit into the hole? Kat: Maybe they went after some friends after they had checked so I didn't lie to them. Me: Maybe.)

"Good thing I took my dog with me he can trace Kai and then he is going to be mine." Fang 5 says and pets her dog that only can be described as a hybrid. A ugly one that looks more like a rabid horseman.

"You are just dreaming he don't want you, he want me." Fangirl 2 says and glares at Fang 5.

"No."

"Yes."

And so it goes on till they decide that the one who can solve this is Kai, and the search starts again.

"Why are they not going to the same place were they found him in the first place."

"Dunno Sinja. Maybe they are just plain stupid, but I am going to help them."

"Why do you want to help those nutcases?"

"Well Kat I want to because I can and it is funny to se Kai run for his life."

* * *

What are going to happen? Will the fangirls ever find Kai? What happened with Tyson and when is Ray going out of the shower.Why am i talking like this?Stay tuned for more.

Answer to my reviewers:

First I want to say thank you, and second…

**K.A.T Hiwatari **I had the same reasons but some stories are hard to rewrite and yours was good, I am mad at them for doing that. Really mad actually. And I am going like this when it comes to ACB I am going to put it up ones more have the char profiles in my review box. Yes that's right I am going to review them in as the first review but I am also going to do some more changes and if they take it down them am I going to mail the story to the ones who want it. All they have to do is say so in a review and I will do it. So ha! You can't stop me from doing that story and oh I will maybe put it up on FAC.

**Emily** Thanks, I have a fan ¨does the happy dance¨. Well I am trying to get those chapters I have done as fast as I can but they deleted those stories due to script form so I have to rewrite almost everything. This story is not so hard but BIATR is hard to change, but I am trying. Thank you for the review.

By _Sapphire Angels Devil. _Ps I won't update if I don't get at least one review on this. Ds


	5. Someone Got To Help Those Fangirls!

Me: Hi I am back.

Readers: Yay.

Me: It feels good to be loved.

Tiilia: Yeah, but why did you then have to bribe them to say yay?

Me: What, I am not bribing them, right readers.

Readers: …

Me: Hey that was not what I paid you for, ops… Eh lovely weather don't you think, ah. _Saph is running away, screaming._ Why don't you love me anymore!

Kat: Good readers now here is your cookies and remember not a word.

Readers: _Munches on the cookies_. No we won't.

**

* * *

**

A New Authoress And Pranks.

Chapter 5

Someone Got To Help The Fangirls

Those fangirls are desperately in need of some help.

**Sahara dessert**

"Are you sure he is here." Fangl 7 said and looked at Fang 5.

"Of course I am. My dog is never wrong."

**Back to the control room**

"Well we only know these were his fangirls but I think we should have forced them to do an IQ test before." Sinja says with a big sigh.

(A/N Sorry if you are a Kai fangirl and not stupid but I think I only got the stupid ones and Evezzz Who was the only one smart of them is home with his scarf. Evezzz: Muhahahahah now I can sell this at E-bay and earn lots of money. Me: See she is smart.)

"Do you have to do like that?" Kat says and glares at me.

"Like what?"

"Put in stupid author's note all the time."

(A/N: Kat is stupid.)

"Stop that or I will not help you anymore."

(A/N: Let me think about it… No I won't stop and besides you can't quit I owe you.)

"Crap."

(A/N: Back to the story.)

"Now who should I send after those fangirls?" I say and starts to think really hard.

"Oh, oh I know." Tiilia says and jumps up and down.

"Who then?"

"Me."

"Aww, you are so sweet but I don't think so, I think I am going to pull a name instead." _A giant hat comes into the tiny room._

"Uhm Saph can you make it smaller I like oxygen." Sinja says with a muffled voice since the hat is squeezing us against the walls.

"Sure why not." _The hat shrinks, duh._ "Let's see, oh."

"Who is it?"

"Lady Stardust."

"She can't she is on vacation." Kat says and grins. (Plus the fact that she is a song)

"Oh, but how about this one."_ Sinja glances at the paper._

"Nope Pikachu is in another anime show and this is not a crossover." She says and starts to get the face that say; Who put those notes there in the first place?

"One more try then…" I say and pulls another note from the hat. "And Ghost is our man eh I'm mean girl no I mean thing no, who is she?"

_Tiilia is jumping up and down._ "Oh I know who she is and I love her stories."

"Good then you don't mind go and give her the mission."

"Yay!"_ Tiilia is jumping away to go give the mission to Ghost._

"Finally some peace and quiet."

"Um, Saph." Sinja says and starts to pull my sleeve.

"Not now I am resting."

"They have company."

"What?"

"She means that Kenny and Hilary have come." Kat says and looks with a looks that only could mean moron."

"Oh I know that I just acted like I was stupid."

"You don't need to act."

"What did you say?" I say and glare angrily at Kat.

"Nothing."

* * *

"So Saphwhat are you going to do?" Kat continues

"Nothing."

"What you can't stop now!" Sinja screams at me. "You haven't even mentioned the real stars in this fanfiction."

"I know but I had to do this chapter like this because my readers won't understand the rest if I didn't ."

"This chapter has the same status as piece of crap has."

"Go and wash your mouth Sinja and I agree so I better do it to."

_Sweat drop._ "R&R or I think she is going to be insane." Kat says when she sees us walking to the bathroom.

"I heard you and you are not getting away with it."

"Ooopppss, note to myself, stop to talk so loud that Saph can hear you. Ahhh!" _Kat is running away from the crazy authoress with a toilet as weapon. _

"Gah this thing is heavy bye."


	6. Bathroom Nightmares And So Much More

Me: Hello I am back again and ready for action, but now on to the story.

Kat: Thank God.

Me: What?

Kat: Nothing.

Summary: Ray is in the shower, Tyson is filled like a water balloon, Kai and Max are watching, Hilary and Kenny has arrived and me the authoress is soon going to get insane.

Kat: She can't become something she already is.

Me: What do you mean with that?

Kat: Nothing.

Me: You are not getting away with nothing anymore, gah! _Saph is aiming at Kat._

Kat: The story must begin.

Me: Okay I will get you after this.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Bathroom nightmares and so much more**

Max watched the whole fill up Tyson till he explodes scene but then felt he was a bit hungry. And we all know our happy hyper Max so he went to the sugar.

"Please tell me you didn't that trick is sooooo old." Kat says looking at me with her brown eyes.

"What?" Tiilia asks and stops to jump around the room and looks at Kat and me.

"She has changed the content in the sugar and salt bowls." Kat says and shrug's.

"That is like the oldest trick in the book." Sinja says looking rather disappointed at me.

"Maybe but I never get bored of it." I say and smiles.

Max reaches down to take the sugar and in the same way as Tyson eat the cereals he ate the sugar. Max face turned green and some strange noises could be heard from the American boy. And then he, yes you guessed right he ran to get the water in the hose. So sorry but Tyson did not blow up this time, but maybe next time. But since it was saltwater in it all it gave him was more salt and then he and Tyson ran up the stairs to get to the bathroom and the water there.

"Why did they not take the sink in the kitchen I had a little surprise for them there." I say and look at the screen. "Why?"

Meanwhile in the garden

Hilary and Kenny is outside and when they was about to go in they saw something in the grass.

"What? Tyson awww he is so irresponsible." Kenny says and bends down to the ground.

"What is it Kenny." She says and stops walking.

"Tyson left his Beyblade out where anybody could steal it."

No he did not and not anybody. Heh, heh I say and get a very evil grin on my face.

"Well pick it up so I can have it as proof when I am yelling at Tyson." Hilary says when she starts pushing Kenny so he will do it faster.

"Do you really need proof to do that?" Kenny says when he starts to pick it up.

"No but it is easier and more fun."

Kenny gives away a big sigh before he picks the blade up and.

"They are in my fishnet"

"Saph could you not find anything better?" Kat says with cold eyes glaring at me.

"Um soundproof fishnet?"

"Forget it."

"Okay."

In the bathroom

Our favourite neko-jin was finally done in the shower and he did not look like a raisin, unbelievable it is like a miracle.

"Halleluiah."

"Sinja we are from Sweden and we do say Amen in times like this."

"But there are no times like this so you could not really know that." Kat says at my comment

"Back to the shower."

But when Ray is (he is dressed just so you know going to open the door the door opens him. Tyson and Max are running in like there was a fire in their pants but when they got there Max tripped on Ray who now was on the floor and pushed Tyson who fell because of a…

"What?" Sinja asks.

"A soup and I did not put it there."

"What?" Kat says and starts laughing.

"A soup okay! Geh one little mistake from my side and you are over me like I was a chocolate bar or something"

k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-

Tyson falls and lands with his head first in the toilet.

"I don't know does that hurt or is it just disgusting?" I say with a confused look at my face to Sinja.

"It is both."

"Thought so."

In the sleeping room 

Kai has got new clothes on and now I know what happened to the scarf and why he did change his outfit.

"Why" Sinja asks me.

"Because when he first met Hilary he just tried his new clothes then when I got there he had his old clothes on but they got torn to pieces and the Evezzz got his scarf and he could not find a new one before it was time for the third season."

"Oooowww." Tiilia says.

"I have found out the mystery someone open a bottle with Champagne."

"Okay."_ She takes the bottle and opens it in the way so the cork is flying around and it hit me._

"Yes she has passed out." Kat says and raises her fists in victory.

"Why do you say yes she is the only reason for our lives and if she is not here soon we will disappear to." Sinja says looking at Kat.

"Look." Tiilia says jumping around like nothing had happened.

**And guess whose back the fangirls.**

All the fangirls screams in perfect high pitched voices. "Hi Kai did you miss us?"

O,o "Help."


	7. The Fangirls Revenge

Sinja: Welcome back to this story and this chapter called The Fangirls Revenge.

Kat: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooo!

Sinja: Can you stop doing that.

Tiilia: You know she is really weird today.

Sinja: You think?

Tiilia: Yes.

Sinja: That was a joke, and if you wonder why Kat is like this well _Points at Saph_. Our authoress is knocked out and we are taking over this till she wakes up. And one part of being authoress to this story is to be slightly insane and well since Kat said she was going to take over she got Saphs insanity.

Tiilia: Long explanation, do you think they understood.

Sinja: Yes and why are you starting to sound so smart?

Tiilia: Don't know I just read it from the notes that Saph left in her room.

Kat: There are notes! Go and get them quick.

Tiilia: Okay.

_Tiilia comes back with the notes she found in Saphs room and gives them to Sinja._

Sinja: Let's see what she has planned… oh this sounds fun lets do it then.

Tiilis: Okay.

Kat: The chapter starts now.

Sinja: I think they noticed that.

Kat: Oh, get out of my head stupid insanity.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**The Fangirls Revenge**

Summary: Tyson is stuck in the toilet, Max and Ray is on the floor, Kenny and Hilary is in a fishnet high up in a tree and the fangirls have just found Kai.

O.o "Help." Kai yelps and backs away from the fangirls that follows his every move.

"Did you miss us Kai?" Fang 1 says and smiles when and Fang 5 continues,

"Please give me a lock of your hair."

"No I want it." Fang 3 argues and just when the argue starts Kai is running away as fast as he can just because he don't want to be bold (Oh that was an interesting thought, lol.)

Sinja: "Good, Now Kat, Tiilia start the next plan."

Kat: "Why are you the one in charge?"

Sinja: "Well you could not handle the insanity and do you want to take orders from Tiilia?"

Kat: "Come now Tiilia and bring all the bodybuilders with you." (If you wonder where they got them well they looked them up in the yellow pages under big guys with muscular who is slightly stupid.)

In the bathroom

Tyson is stuck in the toilet and tries to get out, Max sees this and gets up to help his friend but Ray trips him and Max falls so he flushes the toilet several times before Tyson self manage to get out of his mess. Tyson is slightly dizzy from his toilet ride and backs away to the window and falls out with his head first. Max and Ray sees this and runs downstairs just to find that; All of the stuff in the dojo is gone.

"What happened to all the stuff?" Ray asks and looks at Max that followed him downstairs.

"I did not do anything."

"I did not think so…"

Meanwhile

"Oooch my head did someone get the register plate of that truck that has rune over my poor head."

"Hi Saph you are awake!"

"Please Tiilia don't scream I have a huge headache."

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US ABOUT THE INSANITY THAT FOLLOWS THE JOB AND THAT YOU HAVE NOTES!" Kat screams witch makes me uhm slightly, okay very upset.

"Gggrrrr that's it now are you so going to get for this."Saph is now in her devil form and she is tossing Kat away to Canada; remember this is taken place in Japan so it is a long toss.

"Take it easy." Sinja says trying to calm me down.

"Okay, what is going to happen?" I say in my human form again.

"Plan D"

"That's my queue."

"Sure you can do it?"

"Am I sure I can annoy the life out of them, hell yeah of course."

"It's your head not mine."

"Tiilia go and get the suit."

"Okay" Tiilia smiles a huge scary smile that is so cute it is disgusting.

"You are really creeping me out…"

In da house

"Tyson are you all right?" Ray says peaking out from the house.

"Um, Ray I would not go out if I were you." Max says trying to cover the door opening for his friend.

"Why?"

Max points at Kai when he runs to get away from the fangirls.

"Heeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppp!"

"Good point." Ray says with a sweat drop falling (anime style)

DING DONG (It is the door bell)

"Ray can you get it I am going to see if I can save Kai and still be in one piece."

"Okay" he takes a quick look at the fangirls try to get a lock from Kais hair before he hurries to the door.

Outside the door is yes you guessed right it's me in all my glory.

"Hello"

"Hi I come from nsdvjknvslnvknk may I ask a few questions?"

"Sure but where were you from."

"Vnijvsomjsdvnc"

"Never heard of that before."

"Well we are new."

"What did you want to ask me?"

* * *

Me: Bad Ray, bad.

Kat: He don't know

Me: Yeah but still.

Sinja: But why do you end it now?

Me: Because I want my dear reviewers to send in some insane questions I can ask Ray, and I don't care what the questions are about as long as they are fun and without a meaning.

Sinja: But it is okay to send in questions with a meaning to.

Me: Yeah just as long as you give me some to the next chappie I think I shall call Crazy Questions or just how to ask questions that can drive a person insane. Just press the purple little button on your left side and send it in and yes that means you have to review but me like reviews so it is okay. And don't forget to answer my question, the more questions you give me the faster I can update and the funnier will the next chapter be. (Ps, You don't have to but if you do I can sneak them in the chapter.)

**Emily **Yeah I could but I feel bad for Kai then -.- He will not survive am I afraid. But fun idea I can think about adding that in BIATR


	8. How to Drive Someone Insane

Me: Hello I am back!

Kat: Oh no and we thought we had got rid of you by now.

Me: What! Don't you like me? _Teary eyes_

Kat: No _Serious look on her face_

Me: Now your just being mean

Kat: No I am telling the truth, and besides no one like this story anyways.

Me: That's not true!

Kat: It is haven't you looked at how little people review this…

Me: Well I thought they where busy.

Kat: Get a grip they don't like it that's all.

Me: They do like it!

Kat: No they don't.

Me: They do I had many reviews on this before it was shut down once.

Kat: Yeah but now you just have to see it is history just give it up.

Me: Never!

Sinja: Are you two never going to stop arguing?

Me and Kat: No!

Tiilia: Candy anyone?

Me: Yeah sure. _Glances on the candy in her hands but notice something and turns the haed back at her._ Tiilia?

Tiilia: Hai! _Smiles_

Me: Where did you get that?

Tiilia: I found it.

Me: Where…?

Tiilia: In your room.

Me: What those are mine! Give my candy back! _Saph tries to grab Tiilia but she runs away._ Hey come back here! _Saph runs after her OC._

Sinja: How did she find it anyways?

Kat: No idea. _Says Kat with a grin while sucking on a lollipop._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**How to Drive Someone Insane**

Summary: We left Ray with me at the door and the other is outside somewhere.

"Okay first question, what is your name?" I asked and smiled at Ray that was standing right in front of me.

"Ray Kon."

"And what gender are you?"

"Don't you see that?"

"What gender are you?" I am sounding really annoyed.

"Male" Ray says and looks down at the ground probably feeling a bit awkward at the moment.

"Thank you, and what is your biggest fear?" I say with a huge smile on my face while looking at Ray who seems to not like the question. (Wonder why? Lol)

"What I am not telling you that!"

"Sir it was not I who created these questions, so please just answer."

"Nhmnmmh"

"What?"

"I am afraid that a giant ball of yarn will hunt me down and then eat me, satisfied?"

Even thought he gave that answer am I still holding my laugh back, really desperately.

"Why do you live?"

"What! What kind of question is that?"

"Please answer."

"I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Not even one little theory?"

"I am here because my mother and father loved each other very much, now there is your answer."

"See I knew you had a theory about it"

"Can we just get this over with soon?"

"Sure…Are you angry?"

"What?"

"Are you angry?"

"I am starting to get."

"Why?"

"Because of these questions."

"How come?"

"They are not fun to answer"

"Why not?"

"Because they are not."

"Okay then." Saph smiles before she continues "Do you like me?"

"What does that have to do with all this?"

"Nothing I am just curious."

"I think you are okay but I don't like the questions."

"Is it true that you have Sesquipedalophobia?" (Fear of long words)

"Huh, what is that" Ray starts to think

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"To think."

"No of course not."

"Is it true that you enjoy going around in girl clothes?"

"What, that is ridicules I have never done such thing."

"But why do we have it on tape then?"

"You have it on tape?"

"Sir, I am the one who gives the questions not the other way around." Saph waits for some time before she continues. "Do you like food?"

"What? Yeah I do so…?"

"Is that why you married a fried chicken?"

"No. How do you get these ideas anyways?"

"I looked at your papers and there it said that you were legally wed with a chicken called Mrs Henny Penny"

Ray mumbles "So Lee wasn't joking…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" Says Ray waving his hands.

"It doesn't seems like that. Are you trying to hide something?"

"No"

"Sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes I am really sure"

"Are you really, really, really, really, really, really, really sure?"

"Yes I am that sure!"

"Okay then" Saph smiles.

* * *

Hah one more chapter done!

Sinja: But you are not done with the questions yet.

Me: I know but now I want questions to everybody in the team and I take whatever I can get so just send it in. BYE _Saph waves and Sinja & Kat looks at her with faces that shows how annoyed they are._

**VGMaster04** Thanks for thinking that and well I was going to update as soon as I saw your review but I took a look at the chapter I had and decided that it needed to be rewritten a bit so I made it longer and added some stuff it didn't have in the original version of this. Because as you maybe know has this story been up before but was deleted due to script form so well. Yeah I have had to redo this but I still hope people like and if I get the time I will do a new and better version of this story and put it up instead. And then a new story based on this one but that is if I get the time to.

**Emily** Thanks for the question. I hope you still like the story.


	9. The Crazy Authoress Is In Da House

Me: Aaaahhhhhhh my foot is sleeping!

Sinja: What?

Me: I said MY FOOT IS SLEEPING! What's wrong with you can't you speak English?

Kat: She meant, what has this story have to do with the fact that your foot is sleeping?

Me: Oh, nothing I just wanted to tell you that and, hey my foot is awake.

Sinja & Kat: _Sweat drop_ good for you.

Me: But now to the story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**The crazy authoress is in da house **

**(Run when you still can)**

Summary: We left me and Ray at the door do you need to know more? Lol :P

"So Ray is it true that you enjoy going around in girl clothes?"

"What, that is ridicules I have never done such thing."

"But why do we have it on tape then?"

"You have it on tape?"

"Sir, I am the one who gives the questions not the other way around."

When I say that Max runs into the hallway screaming "Ray close the door!"

"What?" Ray turns around to look at his friend and when he does that…

"You heard him" I run inside and close the door after me. "He said Ray close the door."

"Who is she?" Says Max then and looks at me while I stand there at the door.  
"Hi I am here to ask a few questions." I smile at Max and he smiles back.

"Fun."

"I think so."

"What?" Max and Ray looks at me I sweat drop and does a hand motion. "Nothing, what a great house but don't you think it misses some furniture's."

**In the other end of the town.**

Kat and Tiilia is standing at some kind of market and Kat screams out so all the people who passes by wont miss them "Come and buy furniture's really cheep furniture's!"

Tiilia tries to help and adds then "It is Tyson the world champs furniture's." And with that said all the people who was going to buy the stuff is backing away. Kat holds her hand in front of Tiiilias mouth and in the purpose to make Tiilias little mistake go away she says.

"Kai and Ray have been touching them to."

"What about Max?" Says a voice that can be heard from the crowd.

"We are also selling some of Max candy just follow Tiilia."

And then faster than you can say I am a little teapot everything is gone.

**Back in the house**

"So is it okay if I ask you all some questions?"

"I don't…" Starts Ray but Max jumps in before he can finish his sentence.

"Sure why not? It can't harm anyone right Ray?"

"Only our sanity" mumbles Ray but he gets ignored and I continue the conversation.

"Thank you but where is Tyson, Tyfoon, Tofife or whatever his name was?" I say this and am starting to look around after him. (A/N Yeah like I would care :P And besides I know where he is ¨evil grin¨)

"Max did you forget him?"

"No, I didn't but he was not there when I ran outside."

**Outside**

Fang 45: "Kill him girls!"

Fang 89: "You are not getting away from us Tyson."

Fang 5: "Were did you hide Kai, and why, are you always so mean to him?"

Tyson runs away from the girls that are trying to track him down and well I don't have to say more do I? And when he runs he screams "Help!"

Hilary and Kenny hear Tyson scream and when they see him coming running at them Hilary starts to scream." Tyson!"

Tyson wonders who said that and stupid as he is he stops and gets crushed by the fangirls who was running after him. The fangirls notice this and smiles before they walk away to find Kai.

"Tyson you're an idiot!"

"Hilary that will not help him."

"But he did not have to be crushed by Kai's fangirls, because now he can't help us down this stupid tree."

Kenny draws a big sigh and looks at Tyson who is now lying on the ground. "I don't think he could have helped us anyways"

"You have probably right."

**With my OC's**

"We made a big profit on this maybe we should do it again soon." Kat says while walking away counting the money they earned by selling all the stuff.

"I want sugar."

"But go and buy some then Tiilia."

"Okay." Tiilia jumps away as happy as ever into a candy store.

"I swear some day she will be my death" -.- .

"Kat can you hear me?" Sinja's voice can be heard in a walkie talkie that Kat has.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Saph is in the house, get your stuffs and come here quickly you got to hear this."

"I am coming, over. Tiilia we got to go!"

"Okay." Says Tiilia while she drags a big sack filled with candy out from the store.

* * *

Me: I know I know this was short but there will be more soon.

Kat: Really?

Me: Yeah really. Do you doubt me or something?

Kat: Who me

Me: Never mind I know you are.

Kat: Well good then that I don't have to say the obvious.

Me: Some times you just makes me want to scream my lungs out and then berry you somewhere deep under ground.

Kat: But your to nice so you wont.

Me: Yes sadly enough I am actually. But that wont stop me from letting someone ells do the job.

Kat: What?

Me: You heard me.

Kat: You can't be serious!

Me: I am deadly serious.

Kat: If you say so then… I'm outta here! ¨Kat runs away¨

Me: Works every time. Glad I got rid of her and now to my reviews then.

**BlUeMeCuRy** Thanks for thinking this story is fun. I just hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell off the chair, lol. I'm doing my best here… or at least I think so O.o

**Lilicat **Well this story is already written so I can't really bring anyone in it at the moment. Maybe if I do a follow up on it but if you want I could add your character in my other story Beyblade In A Tiny Room.

**digigirl0093** Congratulations to your account then, and well thanks for still liking and reviewing on my stories it makes me happy to see that some people actually takes the time to comment. And well maybe I use your question in the next chapter.

**VGMaster04** Well no good reason just for fun that's all ¨shrugs¨ and well here is the update I hope you like it.


	10. The Bladebreackers Start To Wonder Why U

Hi I am back and I want to thank one of my readers for her suggestions they maybe got some wheals to spin in my head.

Kat: So you admit that it is empty then.

Me: What! No!

Kat: Well you said that you had room for wheals so then it must be some sort of empty.

Me: Really funny, now all you have to do is take that chewing gum out from your head.

Kat: What! _Is starting to search thru her head._

Me: Psyched!

Sinja: That was so lame.

Tiilia: No that is.

Sinja: What! Uack! Grosse!

Tiilia: What it is just a giant snail.

Me: You do know that lame and slow is not the same thing.

Tiilia: It isn't?

Me: No it is not!

Tiilia: Okay, come Snaily we are going to visit Tyson.

Me: Am I dreaming or is she is going to do something right?

Tiilia: Tyson are you hungry?

Me: Maybe not. Remember sometimes in the sentences I am thinking and that part is in _italic._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

**The ****BladeBreackers****: Why us?**

Summary: I am in the house, Tyson is lying in the mud, Hilary and Kenny are still in the tree and my OC's are taping everything. Oh joy happy joy.

"All your names please." I say smiling at the boys standing in front of me.

Ray sigh but he starts talking, "Ray Kon, male."

Kai and Max looks at Ray when he says this Kai is smirking at him and Max is looking really surprised.

"Ray are you okay? I think she can see that you are a male." Max says putting a hand on his forhead.

"I'm fine!" Ray blushes and backs away from Max "she asked me before and then she asked if I was a male or a female".

"I did not! Don't you think I can see that?" I blush and hide my face in my block and when they can't see me I smile a very evil grin. And Ray looks at me with eyes wide open.

"What but before…"

"Ray, calm down its nothing to get worked up over." Max says and smiles.

"But she…"

"And the rest of you?" I say and interrupt their conversation.

"I am Max Tate and Mister Sourpuss over there is Kai Hiwatari."

"Okay next question, civil stand?" Max is first to answer.

"Single."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course am I sure if I have a girlfriend or not."

"Well are you sure that you don't have a boyfriend then?" I smirk and look at Max who starts to blush.

"What? No I don't have a boyfriend either"

"Don't be upset Max, Ray how about you?" I say smiling and then quickly turning at Ray's direction.

"Single." (Say hurray all Ray worshipers he is single!) "What was that sound?"

"I didn't hear anything." _Except for all of Ray's __fangirls that is__. "_And what about you Kai?"

"You have nothing to do with that." Kai says standing with his arms crossed over his chest looking a bit pissed.

"Kai, come on it is just for fun." Max says walking up to me smiling to. (Maybe he thinks it is fun :p)

"Fine", Kai grumble before he starts to answer the question, "single." _Yay_

"Really?" I say while I tilt my head to the side.

"…"

"Okay I guess that means that you are sure but doesn't some other guy live here to Tyfoon or something."

"Oh you mean Tyson." Says Max and starts to think. "Well I don't know where he is…"

---------------------------------------------------------

**In the garden**

"Tyson wake up!" Hilary screams so all the birds in the tree flies away because they are afraid.

"Huh oh Hilary what are you and Kenny doing in my tree?"

"Admiring the view of course what do you think we are doing here!"

"I don't know." Tyson says while he sits up.

"Get us down now!"

"Okay, okay stop your shouting I will."

------

**In the room where we are taping all this…**

"Hilary and Kenny is falling down, falling down, falling down. Hilary and Kenny are falling down, down from the tree."

"Well Tiilia except for the singing are you right."

"Yay." Tiilia smiles a big smile and dances around Kat.

"Kat should we call in the fangirls again?" Sinja asks looking at the black haired girl.

"I don't think so I say we let Saph do this on her own."

"Okay, but you are the one who is going to take the hit if she fails."

------------------------------

**In the house again** (Man I have many cameras taping this)

"So you say you don't know where he is then." I say and turn my gaze on Max.

"Right."

"Okay then," I smile and goes from serious to happy go lucky witch btw startles the guys a bit. "Next question then. What are your biggest fears?"

"Not again, I have already told you…" Ray starts to say but he gets interrupted by Max.

"You told her your biggest fear?" Max and Kai looks really surprised at Ray who is squirming like a worm on the hook.

"Yeah…"

"Tell us to we want to know."

"No way!"

"Aww come on Ray it was not so bad." I start to say interrupting them "I have had people saying that their biggest fear is that they are afraid of their own shadows or that they are scared because they believe that a giant polar bear is going to eat them in their sleep."

To be continued…

* * *

Well this chapter got a bit delayed because of a thunderstorm but now it is written at least. And the next chapter is the last one and probably the longest to what I know about so see ya then!

**BlUeMeCuRy **Well I still hope you like the story.

Kat: They don't.

Me: Why can't you just learn to shut up?

Kat: It's not in my nature to do that.

Me: That's true since the world would probably explode if you did shut up.

Kat: Mean but true.

Me: Thanks a lot Kat -.- go and baby-sit Tiilia or something. But thanks for the reviews ¨smiles¨

**Lilicat93** Ehh I think she is very happy ¨looks at Tiilia dancing on the walls and roof¨ a bit to happy maybe even.

Kat: I think the word you're looking for is hyper.

Me: Yeah that to…

Tiilia: Weeeeeeee!

**digigirl0093** Sorry didn't have time to fit that in but thanks anyways.

**lovelykeadeinufan** you read this on…? FAC right? That's the only other place I have it on, well your review got cut of but I hope you like the story.

**VGMaster04** Thanks and well a bit late but here is the update at least, hope you liked.


	11. The End

**A New Authoress ****And**** Pranks**

**Chapter 11**

**When things just goes wrong**

**Or The End ****Of**** This Story**

Summary: I am in the house talking to Kai, Max and Ray. Tyson is outside with Hilary and Kenny who has come down from the tree and my OC's are doing something ells.

"You told her your biggest fear!" Max said to Ray looking at him with big eyes.

"…" Ray didn't answer Max instead he looked down at the ground.

"Well what is it?"

"I am not telling you that!" Ray looked up again with a start of a blush that could be visible on his face.

"Well uhm I have an idea." I started to say witch made the others to look at me "You can all tell your biggest fears then no one will be ashamed for telling them." _They would if they knew I was taping this_ I said and smiled at them. Max smiled back.

"That is a good idea."

"So who is going first?" It gets deadly quiet in the room and after a while I have three pairs of eyes starring at me. I sigh and roll my eyes before I start to talk again. "Fine I go first. My biggest fear is…"

**In the garden**

Hilary talks to Kenny while she walks around Tyson who is on the ground. "Kenny don't you think that it is strange that we got caught in that net."

"Yes but I just thought that it was one of Tyson's bad jokes." He says looking down at him to.

"I don't think so because he has never succeeded in any of his last ones."

"You have right do you remember when Tyson did that lame joke about that he was not hungry. It only lasted 5 minuets before he sneaked to the kitchen and started to eat everything in the fridge."

-.-U "Yeah. What if this is someone else's work…"

"We should go in and talk with the rest of the guys, come and help me to carry Tyson."

Hilary and Kenny start to drag Tyson with his feet's first so they can get him in to the house but they don't know that my OC's have covered the Kai fangirl hole, and lucky for me they fall right into it. With a scream fangirl 5 can be heard when they get company in the pit.

"Kai is here Yay! Come on Voffise I want to get a lock from his hair".

Apparently was Kai's fangirls plan to find him again to wait in the same place they found him in the last time. And all the girls scream when they think that it is Kai that has dropped in again.

"Hey none of you are Kai" Fangirl 168 stops to pulling Tyson's hair and then the rest of the girl and one guy stops to. Fangirl 17 starts to speak.

"It's Tyson!" (Apparently they ignored the other two) She starts to walk slowly at Tyson's direction and we all know Tyson by now so we know that this is the time he chooses to wake up. He looks startled at the girls around him and before he even can yelp screams fangirl 92.

"Kill him!" (Yay)

Meanwhile when the fangirls is kicking Tyson's butt has Hilary and Kenny managed to crawl out from the hole and got into the house. They are pressing their body's at the wall breathing heavily since they had fight to get up in one piece.

"We made it and we are still alive." Kenny sighs and falls on the ground, looking up there from his sitting position Hilary starts to hush him.

"Kenny listen is that not Max talking…"

Tyson screams from the garden "Help!"

"Ssschh quiet Tyson"

--------------------------------------------

Ray what a silly worst fear. Max says when Ray is done telling them his biggest fear. (Ha ha you are never going to find out mine :p lol.) Ray is blushing but that can't Kenny and Hilary see.

"Well then tell your biggest fear if you're not a chicken." Ray says back looking at Max with a tooth sticking out from his mouth looking like a fang.

And outside the house Tyson is screaming "Chicken!"

Apparently has Tyson developed a really good hearing when it comes to food. But since he screamed chicken the fangirls thought that Tyson meant that they were afraid, bad luck for Tyson because they had got tired at punching and kicking him but with that ¨insult¨ they got more power to continue their beat up Party. (Anyone who want to join the Party? ¨Evil grin¨)

"No I am not!" Max says starring at Ray who has a smile on his lips.

"But say it then you have heard mine and Ray's." I say while I am trying my hardest not to crack up and start laughing at them.

"Okay… " Max says looking at the ground thinking.

"We don't have the whole day."

Max then says everything so fast he can and with not a single breath between what he says. "I am afraid that all the candy and sugar that exists in the world would disappear and be replaced with Brussels sprouts and broccoli and that I would actually like to eat it."

O.o "Is that your biggest fear?" I say and smirk a bit trying to not crack up completely witch is hard. Max nods and then he looks at me again.

"Well that was not so bad… I think."

Max smiles and then he continues to talk. "And that I would like the vegetables so much that I would marry one."

At that point has everybody who could hear this including Kai dropped their jaws to the ground, and after that tries desperately to not laugh. (O.o You are weird Max)

Hilary who also heard this starts to whisper down to Kenny who is still on the floor. "Kenny did you hear that...? Kenny? But Kenny is rolling around on the floor trying to not laugh out loud so he can't answer her. She sighs and continues to listen after she says. "Get a grip, will you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N Now folks take a deep breath and laugh at Max biggest fear, do it with me. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah aha ha…)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kai what is your biggest fear then?" I say turning to Kai in a try to get my mind of what Max had said already.

"I don't have one" kai says leaning against the wall trying to completely ignore the rest of us.

"Everyone is afraid of something"

"Well I am not." He smirks and Max starts to talk in a try to help me I believe.

"Come on Kai we told our biggest fears and you listened you have to tell yours."

"…"

"We could guess." I say with a grin on my face, Ray turns his gaze at me and asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. I go first. Okay I think Kai's biggest fear is that his boxer shorts will get a life and then haunt him true town while he has to scream mash potatoes, mash potatoes a hundred times to get it to disappear, and then he has to run to the middle of the town where he is and then confessed his love to all the spices in the world one at a time and then he is free from his giant teddy bear that had followed him running after with his pink boxer shorts.." (As you can guess, I was bored when I wrote this part)

"Oh I get it." Max says and smile "Let me try."

"The scene is yours." I say also smiling and then backing a bit so I can watch from a little distance.

"Okay I think Kai's biggest fear would be to get sugar high."

Me & Ray sweat drop before I start to talk from where I am standing.

"No Max that is your biggest dream not his biggest fear."

"I thought that what you said was your biggest dream."

"MAX!" _¨_I am now blushing and so is Kai, (not much but he is blushing) Ray is rolling around on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow¨

"What?" Max says looking around him wondering what is so funny.

I sigh before I do a hand motion and tell him, "Do another try."

"Okay" Max smiles a big sunny smile

"This is a lost case." I say and shake my head but Ray comes to my rescue.

"Let me try."

"Sure." _It can't be worse then Max's._

"Okay I think Kai's biggest fear would be to lose in a Beyblade battle against a newbie."

"Has that not already happen I mean Tyson won over him." (Gggggrrrrr how could he do that? Really Kai is the best and I don't want to hear a protest)

"Yes but I think…" He doesn't have time to say more before Kai starts to speak

"Shut up."

"Wow you can actually speak." I say and grin at Kais direction.

"Of course I can."

"Then tell us or hear our ideas get you insane."

"Oh so that was what we were supposed to do." Says Max and looks at me with eyes wide open.

"Uuhhh yeah and annoy him to, thanks Ray." I say that last bit when I turn to Ray and then I turn back at Kai's direction "So tell us." But before he starts to talk is another voice heard. And that voice comes from fangirl number 17…

"Come back here Tyson we have not given you enough for that insult yet!" But Tyson is not listening oh no, he runs in to the house instead. Fangirl 79 is the first one to enter the room, she sees Tyson but then she looks at the side, she stops dead in her track and screams.

"Look its Kai!"

Fang 1-12543 squeals when they hear that and all of them tries to get into the house so they can meet him. Kai backs against the wall and says. "Oh no they are back". O.o And then he starts to run as fast as he can away from them, but when he does that screams fangirl 5.

"And Ray!"

Now are some of the fangirls fainting and the; We Love Ray fangirls is running in to the house. (Some one of the Kai fangirls most have told the Ray fangirls) I back against the wall so I wont get crushed and smiles before I say in a voice that I later understood was a bit to loud.

"I would now guess that, THAT would be his biggest fear. Kat who told you to bring in the fangirls?"

All the bladers in the room stops and then looks at me with bugeyes while they scream. "WHAT?" Even Hilary and Kenny gets out from their spot and joins them in the glare at Saph contest that they seem to have.

"Uhm ops". I say while I try to back out away from the room. But Ray is blocking my way out and say.

"Was this day your idea."

"No it was Kat's" I say trying to deny my guilty part in all this. Kat's voice can be heard (Don't ask me how I am still trying to figure that out) and I look up trying to find the source just like the rest of the ones in the room does.

"It was her idea."

"Traitor!" I scream but then look at the bladders glaring at me. "Uhm we can talk about it, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I run for my life and after me am a long tail with the bladers, the fangirls, Kenny and Hilary who also got pissed of because of the hanging in a tree part. And while I am running are my Oc's are watching me run for my life in the room full of TV's. Kat searches true a few boxes and then she screams when she finds what she has been looking for. "I got the torches!" She then runs out with them and follows ¨my tail¨ after me.

Sinja sweat drop and Tiilia watches this while she munches on candy. Tiilia smile with a huge sugar sweat scary smile and screams into a camera. "BYE!" And then the sending of all this ends with me still running and screaming.

"Help! It was Kat's idea not mine! I blame all this on her she was the evil brain behind all this! Help! Oh look a candy store! No I don't have time. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! HELP!"

The Bladerbreackers except Max because he ran into the candy store instead then screams "You are not getting away with this!"

"I will get you for this Kat!"

**_The end _**

* * *

Me: They never caught me but they got some good hits. And this whole story has just been me showing everything that happened a week ago so they are still after me but now to something different. Maybe should I say in the resume that it is Tyson banishing in this because that could draw more attention and I am most mean to him, don't know why though.

Sijna: Maybe it is because you don't like him so much.

Me: Yes that could be it but anyways this was the end and I will maybe just maybe do a story who happens after this and that would in that case be called, A New Authoress And Pranks The Bladebreackers Revenge.

Kat: Lame name.

Me: What I worked hard on that title.

Kat: Yes around three seconds.

Me: I actually think it was only one but hey it says the point.

Sinja: Are you going to end this before year 2942?

Me: Yes and I want to thank all my reviewers and give them a big hug they are the ones who have kept me going in this two months the story has been up. (Before it was deleted due to script form was this written in two months and well done in that time to, I don't know how long it has been at this time around but you get what I mean, right?)

Sinja: That is not much time.

Me: No I know time flies by when you have fun, but to all of you who read this just because the story is finished I just want to say. Please review!

Kat: And here we go again pathetic.

Me: I think that I will send you to K.A.T Hiwatari. (one of my readers) I think they have some things they want to say to you.

Kat: Whatever.

Me: Okay, Kat disappears and ends up outside the author's house.

Kat: This could not be so bad.

: Kill her.

And with that a squad of angry girl's runs after Kat and tries to, well you know I think most of you who reads this has great imagination.

Me: And this was all, bye!

Tiilia: Saph don't turn around.

But of course I do turn around and I see that behind me is the bladers and they are really angry.

Me: Um hi guys, ah!

Sinja: I think she did this joke to much.

Tiilia: BYE!

Sinja: And I think Saphs last wish would be review, bye.

Saph: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help me, and BYE readers!

**BlUeMeCuRy** Well yeah but I hope you liked this chappie better then, Blue. Thank you so much for all the reviews.

**VGMaster04** Thanks and here is the update, thank you for the reviews.

**lovelykeadeinufan **thanks. Me like lol but ROFL and LAMO is better ¨smiles¨ oh and I really like ROFLMAO.

BYE!


End file.
